a girl and a ninja
by pinkhatice
Summary: Naruto lives alone until one day Sasuke is asked to look after her and to protect her from the evil that seeks her power.


A girl and a ninja

'Uchiha Sasuke it is now your job to take care of Uzumaki Naruto, you will look after her until you are relived from duty. Do you understand?

'Yes lord third I do' he agreed with his lord.

Sasuke is 14 and a member of the ANBU he is the youngest person to ever to be excepted in. He has short raven hair and dark ebony eyes. Two bangs that coves the sides of his face he wears the normal ANBU uniform but in the presence of the hokage he removes his mask. But his mask has the face of a cat drawn on it in black and white. Whit the hokage's words he slips his mask on and makes his way out.

Naruto was walking down the road on her way home from the academy it was really late and dark out. She had been held back by Iruka sensei for fighting with the boys in her class. Naruto is 10 years old with long blond sun kissed hair in two high pony tails, her ocean blue eyes that sparkled in the moon light, and three whiskers on each cheek on her face. A beautiful diamond blue necklace that matched her eyes hung around her neck.

It was getting darker by the minute so Naruto decided to take a short cut through an ally way she was running and then she bumped in to a tall man, he wasn't alone there were several others she couldn't make out any faces it was too dark and they seemed like they were doing something they shouldn't have been doing. 'I-I'm sorry please excuse me' she apologies with a freighted tone in her voice, trying to run and get away from there. 'Hold it' he grabbed her by the arm. 'Were do you think you're going brat' he smirked as he squeezed her hand tight causing her to let out a little scream. 'Let go of me you idiot or else' she shouted 'Or else what ha you little brat' squeezing harder 'Come on boys let's have a little fun with her' his smirk grew even bigger. As he men started walking her way Naruto pulled out a kunai and stabbed it in his arm causing him to let go of her and she ran.

'You little brat I will get you for that' pulling the kunai out of his arm. 'Go get her, yes sir' Naruto was running as fast as her legs could take her, she heard shouting behind her so she ran faster turning right and into a dead end 'No' she tried to turn around and go the other way but it was too late they were blocking her way out. 'Now then what should I do with you' laughing then silence the only sound that was herd was Naruto crying. She looked up noticing the quietness of the people sounding her all she was a shadow standing in front of her then 'who the hell are you' the man shouted then he was once again silenced as he fell to the floor blood squirting out of his neck his body twitching furiously then no motion what so ever. The Stanger lifted his head he has blood red eyes 'I-it's him the blood red ninja' his words flew out of his mouth in fear of this boy.

'You can either leave now or be killed your choice' his voice was like silk so soft and gentle but also had a darkness hid behind it. With those words all of them ran leaving their boss behind. He then turned his attention to Naruto who was still in shock shaking and crying. He held out his palm waiting for her to take it but she was too scared of the boy and refused to take his hand, so he scooped her up bridal style and carried her home she was fighting in his arms trying to break free as he jumped from roof top, to roof top. 'Stop or you will fall' he commanded. 'No put me down now' she shouted. He stopped on the roof and looked down at her still fighting to get free so he lifted her up on his shoulder and ran again. 'Hey what the hell do you think you're doing put me down, I said pt me down. I want to go home let me go' She was screaming even louder now than before. 'Shh be quiet its late you know people are trying to sleep, and don't worry I'm taking you home I was told to look after you' he said trying to calm her down. 'I don't believe you no one cares about me you're lying, now let me go' she was crying again Sasuke smiled 'You're such a dobe you know'

'Hey who are you calling dobe stupid teme' shouting at the top of her voice. She was silent when noticed she was thrown on to her bed looking up at the boy in shook. 'I told you already I'm not going to hurt you I was ordered by lord hokage to look after you' he said while pulling his mask off 'I'm Uchiha Sasuke, it is nice to meet you Naruto' 'Uhmm Sasuke can I get you something to eat or drink?

'What's this kid thinking oh man it's going to be a long few years looking after this dobe? He thought to himself then smiled to Naruto 'No I'm fine'

He sat on the bed as Naruto got up and made her way to the kitchen looking back smiling and blushing ever so slightly she hadn't noticed till she looked in her refection in the mirror that was in the hall way toward the kitchen. She started pulling on her cheeks not looking back, and then Sasuke followed her smiling because he noticed that she was blushing she pulled out a cup of ramen and poured hot water in to it then went back to close the cupboard as Sasuke looked all he saw was ramen in all the shelves. 'So I take it you like ramen then' smirking. 'No... I love ramen' she shouted in her normal hyperactive bubbly voice. Then both smiled.

It had been 6 years since Sasuke was put in charge of Naruto and Naruto had grown in to a fine beautiful woman. But people still decided to treat her like she was nothing she was one of the strongest ninjas in Konoha but still was treated with no respect. Till the age of 12 she couldn't control her chakra or perform any kind of jutsu till she met the pervy sage she left with him for three years then came back she had learnt all kinds of jutsu and mastered her chakra. After spending year in Konoha the sage left saying he had important business to attend to he said he was researching for a book. But Sasuke knew he had other plans he was looking for a group of s-rank criminal ninjas who were after Naruto they were the Akatsuki. They were after the 9-tailed fox daemon that she carried within her not knowing about it herself. Their plan was to take the beast from her and control it to take over the world, by doing this Naruto would have died and Jiyara had no intention of letting this happen to his own grandchild this is how he saw her.

It had been two months since Jiyara had left for his book and Naruto was worrying 'Sasuke when do you think he will come back he said a few weeks where is he I miss him' she said while her eyes started to tear up. 'You miss him that much' he asked. 'He was like the farther I never had sure he was a bit of a pervert but still more of a parent that I have ever had' still crying but smiling. 'Thanks a lot then what am I here for' he was a bit annoyed with her. 'Sorry Sasuke of course your my best friend I could never forget you' wiping her eyes and smiling cheerfully. He smiled back then sat next to her staring at her eyes and she did the same.

Both loosing themselves in each other's eyes 'Sasuke w-what are you...' she was silenced as he began to kiss her and she kissed him back throwing her arms around his neck Deeping the kiss he nibbled on her bottom lip asking for entry and she parted her lips ever so lightly letting him in both tongues dancing, clothes being ripped off one another Naruto's moans were swallowed up by Sasuke's mouth, then they both pulled back for need of oxygen Naruto was berating heavily as Sasuke's lips travelled down her neck and on to her breasts she let out a small moan as she felt a smirk on Sasuke's lips against her skin knowing what they were about to do.

After that night Naruto fell asleep in Sasuke's arms hugging each other tight not letting go. There was a loud band on the door Naruto got up and put some clothes on before answering right in front of her was Jiyara one of his arms had been torn off and was still bleeding his face covered in blood falling to the floor. Naruto caught him before he fell and started screaming and crying 'Sasuke, Sasuke help me 'She screamed tears falling from her face. Sasuke shoot out of the bed with his shorts on to see her hugging the dying Jiyara 'Jiyara what the fuck happen to you tell me what' she was panicking 'I-I'm so sorry d-dear I could not p-protect you from them, S-Sasuke you must get her o-out of here and away from them their comi...' he was cut off by Naruto. 'Don't waste your energy we need to get you back to the hospital now' screaming and tears are flowing down her face. 'Oh Naruto I hope you live a happy life I'm sorry I can't be here to see it' he lifted his hand to her face stroking it 'don't cry for me my precious grandchild' his hand slipped and fell to the floor 'Noooooo please come back to me don't die please' she screamed shaking him trying to get him to open his eyes. She was stopped when Sasuke hugged her 'I'm sorry but we must leave now'

'No I won't leave him like this he's not dead he's sleeping when he wakes up we will leave together' screaming. Just then 5 ANBU members appeared at the door with the hokage 'My lord he said there coming for her' Naruto's eyes widened thinking about what he was on about. 'Ok then please take Jiyara body to the hospital so he can have a betrayal prepared for him. And Sasuke take Naruto and leave the village as soon as possible' the hokage ordered. The men did as they were told pulling his cold dead body from her arms as she refused to let go 'No you can't take him away he's not dead he can't be' shouting at the men who were still trying to take him from her arms. 'Please Naruto we need to leave now' Sasuke said whit the softest tone he could come up with to calm her down. She let go still crying and shouting out his name. She was then pulled in to Sasuke's arms in to a tight hug whispering in to her ears 'It will be fine I swear nothing bad will ever happen to you as long as I live. Now pack some clothes were leaving now' looking down at the white shirt she was wearing it was covered in blood she held on to it tight 'Who did this to him' she shouted as she finally stopped crying 'Who tell me so I can rip their heads off and make them suffer for killing him' her eyes had now changed to a blood red colour her pupil was a slit line in her eye. 'This is the chakra of the 9-tailed fox' the hokage said shaking. 'Oh no Naruto calm down now control' he said trying to calm her but she slammed him in to the wall 'get out of my way I will find them and kill them' in the blink of an eye she was gone. All 6 men were so confused were did she do what now would they do, it was too risky to let her out in her current state. 'Dispatch all ANBU units and find her before they do' then they were all gone in search for Naruto.

Naruto was walking down the streets looking for them. Then suddenly a group of 9 people appeared in front of her 8 were men 1 was a woman. All dressed in long black cloaks with red clouds on them. 'So there you are we were looking for you' the leader of the group spoke he had several piercings and orange hair. 'I'm Pein the leader of the Akatsuki and where here to take you with us. Looks like Jiyara made it all this way then to tell you to run but you didn't listen what a foolish girl you are, you've even got his blood all over you I'm guessing he dead then am I right' he said smirking so proud of what he had done.

'You' he looked at Naruto trying to listen to her 'You killed him, you killed him' she shouted 'Yes you've said that twice now anything you would like to say before we leave. 'I will make you suffer for that, no one hurts the people I love and gets away with it. I will kill you, I will kill you all! Now looking up at the people her eyes looked like they were burning and trying to burn them. 'I see when you're angry the 9-tailes chakra is let out and he can take over if you let him, this might be a challenge' smirking this made Naruto's blood boil.

'Shadow clone jutsu' two clones appeared and begun weaving chakra together to form a shuriken 'Wind style rasen shuriken' she threw it in their direction so fast that 3 were not able to dodge it and were killed instantly 'So Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu were the first to die this is interesting and might be harder that I had thought' he smirked again. All of a sudden Naruto's body was being surrounded by red chakra and she started to growl at them getting on all fours the chakra formed two tails behind her. Just then Sasuke had come to the place where he had heard all the commotion he watched from a distance knowing not to get near when Naruto was in the state she was in.

It had been an hour and all the members were dead torn to pieces body parts everywhere blood stained everything. Naruto had 8 tails and looked exactly like the fox. All ANBU members were taking about what to do trying to stay calm while Naruto was sealed in a barrier not letting her out to destroy anything.

Just then Sasuke walked in to Naruto and stood in front of her staring at her and her back the fox had stopped moving and was only looking at him now. 'Naruto I know you can hear me so wake up already and come back to me' he spoke calming himself down 'huh is someone there? 'Who's calling me? Naruto opened her eyes to see she was standing in front of the fox as he was pulling her closer to him 'yes come to me set me free and you too can be free from this world that hates you' he snarled.

'No I won't I'm leaving to find Sasuke what are you doing standing in my way'

'I'm not in your way you're in mind I've been sealed in you for 16 years and I want to get out, you think they wanted you it was me and now there all dead I can be free I have nothing to fear I will crush this worlds and all who live in it' looking down on Naruto as he spoke.

'Never, you will never be free as long as I live, you will hurt no one do you hear me. Now I think I wall be taking my body back now thank you very much' she said seriously more serious than she's ever been.

'You can't it's too late for you to go back your soul is mine' he smirked. 'You've been in me for 16 years and haven't learned that I Naruto never give up on anything' she smirked.

Then all of a sudden Naruto appeared in front of Sasuke smiling and then fell she was quickly caught by him. 'Hello stranger where have you been' Sasuke spoke trying to make her laugh. She laughed 'You know here and there not much' still laughing. They shared a deep kiss lost in each other eyes again.

End


End file.
